New
by shipatfirstsight
Summary: Starting from 4x12, Caroline has a change of heart, eventually seeing that her conception of everyone had been wrong. *Hiatus*
1. Chapter 1

**So basically, this will be a series of drabbles. It starts with this and then the proceeding chapters will be what led to these events starting with 4x12, ending with modern stuff.**

**Rating M: Things might happen yo.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries **

**New Places **

She hadn't meant to come here. Hadn't thought it would be a good idea. But she found herself here anyway. "You're leaving?"

He didn't turn around at her words, but he stopped what he was doing for a moment. "Yes."

"Why?" And she was ashamed that her voice broke; after everything that had happened between the two of them, was he really just going to leave without saying goodbye?

Klaus finally turned to her and she saw the thinly veiled anger in his eyes. "Your little witchy friend made it so I can't get revenge for Kol. You really think I want to stay here and be around them all the time?"

"That's not fair Klaus! You killed people they cared about and you stayed here." She didn't know why she was defending them at this point, but she was angry at him for leaving and this was how it was coming out.

"They killed two of my brothers Caroline." He bit out with a snarl. "They tried to kill Elijah, Rebekah, and myself. I think the scoreboard is fairly evened out, don't you? Oh, and let's not forget that they were willing to sacrifice you to get the cure."

Caroline flinched at the cruel reminder of what the people she had thought were her friends had been willing to do. "Why do you care about me? I thought you wanted the cure."

His eyes flashed in anger yet again. "To destroy it! And never at the expense of your life."

She looked down for a moment, debating internally if it would be wise to voice her thoughts, feeling bad for her question of his concern for her. She knew how he felt, she knew he cared for her. "You think I want to stay here and be surrounded by the people that almost got me killed?" She asked in a whisper. In truth, she hadn't spoken to Elena, Stefan, Damon, or Tyler since they had returned, let alone left her house. Matt had been the one to call her, let her know that the man that saved her had a moving truck outside of his house.

He approached her slowly. "What are you saying Caroline?"

"I'm saying," she looked back up at him as she spoke and she crossed the remaining distance between them, "that I don't want to be in Mystic Falls anymore."

He gave her a small smirk. "Go get your things. We leave in two hours."

She smiled back, turning to leave, but stopped in the doorway. "Klaus?"

"Hmmm, love?"

"Boyfriends don't leave their girlfriends without saying goodbye or asking them if they want to come too."

He flashed to her, cupping her face in his hand before pressing a light kiss to her lips. "I'll try to keep that in mind. I'm new to all this though. I'm sorry for being remiss."

"I know. You're getting better." Caroline sated matter-of-factly before pulling him in for another kiss, choosing not to comment on his apology; they didn't happen nearly enough, and bringing notice to them only shortened when they happened. She pulled away reluctantly. "I'm going to get my stuff and explain this to my mother. And then we'll have all the time in the world to do things like that. Where are we going anyway?"

"New Orleans." He captured her lips once more. "Hurry back."

She pulled away, knowing if she stayed any longer she wouldn't ever get around to packing.

She was ready, for the first time in her life. She didn't want to be here anymore.

**A/N: So all will be revealed in time and stuff. Hope you enjoyed! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so this picks up from where 4x12 left off, and starts to explain how Caroline had a change of heart, or admitted her feelings, towards Klaus. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries**

"_What did you do?" _His voice from that night rang in her ears as she ended her phone conversation with Stefan. That was the last time that she had been afraid of him, afraid of what he was going to do. And that had been because Kol had been daggered. They had _killed _him. Did they really expect no repercussions for their actions? After he had been so angry with them for merely daggering Kol?

Had her and Stefan really thought they could get away with killing Rebekah? Stefan telling her of his threats to Elena and Jeremy had chilled her to the core, because she knew, _oh she knew_, that he would make good on them. The only person he had threatened who had walked away unscathed was… her. She doubted though that that would have been the case had they successfully killed her. They had deluded themselves into thinking that there would be no retribution from him for their actions; they had forgotten who he was and what he was capable of.

And then it hit her. Klaus' brother was dead, and he was alone in the house with the body.

She was going to go over there and make sure that he was all right. It didn't matter what he had done; no one deserved to lose a loved one and then be forced to stare at the body. Caroline was almost out the front door when she realized that alcohol might be a good idea considering the circumstances; and he would need blood; and he really shouldn't be alone right now. She grabbed the bottle of whiskey her mom tried to keep hidden, some blood bags from the fridge, and rushed upstairs to grab the cot she had for sleepovers. Then, realizing that Klaus probably wouldn't appreciate her using one of the Gilbert's, she grabbed a sheet to cover the body.

She drove, ignoring the guilt that she was doing this, ignoring the thoughts that were asking _why_? She didn't want to think about her reasoning behind this, because then she would have to admit to things that she had no intention of ever admitting to.

After parking her car, she grabbed the things she had brought and approached the house, pushing in the already open door. A low growl stopped her in the entryway, but Klaus stopped when he saw it was her. He didn't speak, merely eyed her warily, and she didn't either; she set her things down by what she assumed was the start of the barrier, and pulled out the sheet, going and covering Kol's body. She went back her things, pulling out a bottle of alcohol, holding it out for him. He approached slowly, and when he got close to her she could see the tell tale tear stains on his cheeks before he took the bottle from her hand. Caroline's heart clenched; he wasn't supposed to cry, he was supposed to be the strong one; the unaffected one.

"Why are you here Caroline?" His voice came out soft and low as he opened the bottle and took a long sip of the drink; he looked away from her as he did so, and she saw his jaw clench.

She hesitated before answering before she decided to be truthful with him. "I wanted to make sure you were alright. And I didn't think you should be left having to stare at Kol."

His eyes flashed to hers, searching her face, and then his features finally softened to the look she was used to getting from him. "Thank you."

"Yeah, well, no one deserves _that_."

He smirked at her, but it didn't quite reach his eyes, and she wondered again at the tightening in her chest at knowing this pain was in pain. "I didn't know you cared love."

She gasped at the pain he couldn't conceal in his words that hit her, and caused _her _pain. That had never been her intention, and he just seemed so… broken right then that she couldn't stop herself. She flung her body into the living room and into his arms. "Of course I care you idiot. You really think I would put my life on the line to distract you if I felt _nothing_ for you?" She couldn't hide that truth from him in that moment; she would say anything, do anything, to stop the raw hurt in his voice. Maybe even he deserved a second chance.

Caroline felt Klaus crush her body closer to his. "I wouldn't hurt you, not if I could help it. Not anymore anyway."

She raised her now tear stained face to look into his. "I know." Then she felt it, whatever guard he had over him self dropped in that moment as he stumbled toward the couch and lowered their bodies to it. She felt his body shake with silent sobs, and she merely gripped him tighter to her. Caroline was shocked that the hybrid trusted her enough to break down in front of _her_; her the distraction, the tool against him. And she knew in that moment she never wanted to be used in that way again.

There was still Tyler to deal with, and her friends, but in that moment, Caroline couldn't have cared less. She was just a girl comforting a boy who had lost one of his siblings.

"You're stuck in here with me now."

"I think I'll be all right. Do you want me to call Elijah for you?" She only asked because he had not said the word. Not said Kol was dead (he hadn't said what he was going to do her friends either, but she figured that could wait till later and she didn't want him thinking she was there just to beg for their lives).

"Yeah, he should—he should know."

Looked like Elijah was coming back to town. Caroline shuddered to think of the vengeance the originals would rain down on Mystic Falls.

**A/N: So I hope that starts to clear things up. I hope Klaus wasn't too OC, but he **_**is **_**in mourning (aren't we all) so I tried to get that across. Anyway, thank you for all your lovely reviews!**


End file.
